Harry Potter and The letter
by Lifesacatwalk86
Summary: This is a HG fluffy fanfic. Harry is in Privet Drive but what is the letter about? Who sent it? and Why is Harry getting so worked up? Read on to find out more......RR please
1. Where it all begins

**It Started with a Letter**

**Chapter 1 - The Letter**

It was a day like all other days, especially for a shaggy raven haired teenager called Harry Potter. Only this teenager was different to all the teenagers for miles around. There were many reasons for this teenager being different. One of these reasons was he was a wizard. Not only was he a wizard, but a wizard who was madly in love with Ginny Weasley. The only thing was he knew he couldn't like her like _that, _simply because she was Ron's sister. Not only was she Ron's sister but she had five other brothers who he knew well and they were all older than him. Even he knew Ginny didn't think of him, Harry, like that, or did she?

He wanted to show her all his feelings, but he knew if he did all of her brothers would kill him **literally! **They were all famous for their Weasley temper, not just the brothers but the whole family. He knew what it felt like when one Weasley lost their temper but to have not one but six overly protective brothers loose their temper with him was somewhat intimidating, it was an entirely different kettle of fish.

He not only had the worry of her brothers but he wasn't sure if Ginny would like him on _that_ way. He knew once she may have however, he ignored this as he thought it was a silly crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, not for who he was - Just Harry. Little did he know Ginny did like him in that way only she hid her feelings.

Oblivious to Harry at that moment while sitting in his bedroom thinking about Ginny for the umpteenth time that day; She was pondering much the same things minus the brothers. She was worrying about things such as if she told Harry how much she liked him. She was afraid if he told him she would in a way 'freak' him out and maybe he would avoid her. She sat thinking of how she could tell him.

Back at No.4 Privet Drive……

Harry had decided he would write a letter telling her he wanted to talk to her. He suggested she came by floo o his room not letting anyone know where she was going. Just to tell her family somewhere like Colin's house. He tied the letter to Hedwig and give her a treat telling her that this was important and to take it to Ginny as quick as she could. She gave a hoot that told him she understood and flew out of the open window. Harry stood watching her until she disappeared into the dark night's sky.

Sometime later at the burrow….

Ginny Weasley was still lying on her bed thinking of Harry and her little predicament - telling him how much she loved him. She heard a noise but ignored it. Again the noise sounded it was something tapping the window. She gave a small groan and pushed herself reluctantly of the bed. As she approached the window she saw something moving outside. She opened the window to realise that it was an owl, and this owl belonged to none other than Harry Potter. She liked this owl very much, not just because it was Harry's owl but because this owl was very beautiful and generally adorable with huge eyes and snowy white feathers. Hedwig flew into the room and perched herself on the arm of Ginny's chair.

She had to admit to herself she was unsure as to why Hedwig was here, she has a letter but why? Harry had **never **written to her. Hedwig gave a hoot pulling Ginny out of her thought. She untied the letter and gave Hedwig a treat, which she kept for Errol the family owl but she felt that Hedwig would enjoy them more. As Hedwig ate her treats Ginny read her letter from Harry :

_Dear Ginny, _

_I know I don't usually write to you, but I was wondering could you come to the Dursley's I really need to talk to you. I wont go into it in this letter as I would prefer to tell you in person. However I will say what I am going to tell you I only hope you feel the same way._

_How are you in any case? I hope Fred and George haven't used you as a guinea pig in their experiments for their joke shop. _

_If you can come could you please send Hedwig back pronto as I a wait your reply._

_Love_

_Harry_

_P.S Floo to 'Harry Potter's Room' (your father had a fireplace put into my room and connected to the floo network for emergency's but this could be termed as an emergency)_

_P.P.S Don't tell anyone where you are going, just tell them you are going to Colin's House or something similar._

Just as she finished reading the letter she heard someone come upstairs so she quickly scribbled a response saying she would be there next day by 11am. Whoever was coming up the stairs was certainly making a lot of noise. She jumped slightly as someone knocked her door.

"C'mon in!" she shouted as she let Hedwig out of the window. Fred walked in with George not far behind.

"Hey Ginny-Gin-Gin," Fred chuckled as this was his nickname for Ginny. However Ginny just rolled her eyes and made her way back to her bed.

"What you doin'?" George asked perching himself on the desk.

"Yea Gin?" Fred raised an questioning eyebrow.

"Oh….er….Just owling Colin ….yea that's it." She lied, she didn't like doing this but she knew Harry had meant what he had said about not telling **anyone**. "And may I ask _why _you dropped by?" She looked at them with a what-is-it-now look. She was thinking allsorts simply because you could never really trust her twin brothers as they always had some joke or experiment they need a guinea-pig for.

"Why Ginny dear" George looked like he was about to choke on his own words, "Cant a brother just drop by and say hi to his sis?"

Ginny thought of a good retort, "Well …..yes, but not when it comes to you to, nope," She paused, "_Well_ ? What do you want?"

Both Fred and George had identical grins trying to stop themselves from laughing. Eventually Fred looked up and started to explain.

Meanwhile at No.4 Privet Drive as the twins pestered Ginny ………

Hedwig arrived back with Ginny's answer, Hedwig lifted her leg and presented the letter to Harry. Harry relieved Hedwig of the letter, when he finished she gave a soft hoot and flew to her cage. Harry unfolded the letter and read :

_Dear Harry_

_Will be at your room for 11am. I am looking forward to seeing you. By the way I am great. Hope you are okay and will talk to you tomorrow when I arrive._

_Love _

_Gin xxx_

_P.S. I haven't told **anyone.**_

Harry looked at the letter, he studied the kisses at the bottom. He liked the thought if Ginny signing kisses just for him but then a voice in his head said _yea, but maybe they aren't for you and all girls do that_.

He voiced aloud to reassure himself, "No, but I have never gotten a letter with kisses before from anyone, not even Hermione."

He was happy but very tired, he lay down still holding Ginny's letter, slowly he fell into a smooth dreamless sleep. He was glad he didn't get a dream tonight as he usually got dreams involving Voldemort, Death-eaters and Cedric and Sirius' death.


	2. When Ginny meets Harry

**Chapter 2 - Ginny comes to see Harry**

He awoke next morning to the sound of something or rather someone falling in his room. He rolled over and looked over the side of the bed to realise it was Ginny.

She lay on the floor after coming out of the fireplace. He quickly got out of the bed, he offered a hand to help Ginny up. She slowly but surely got up to notice that Harry was only wearing his boxers. She blushed beet as well as looking away, only for Harry to realise what was wrong only for him to receive warm red cheeks. He approached his chair whilst grabbing a pair of trousers pulling them on and a t-shirt as well. Harry looked up to meet Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, but as soon as she knew he was looking at her she dropped her glance.

"So?" Ginny said but was still blushing slightly from before.

"Well….er…." Harry stumbled, though he was unsure as to why because he had rehearsed this and knew what he had to say, he knew it word for word only when it came to actually revealing his feelings, well…. that was a different story altogether. He blushed nevertheless continued, "Well, I don't know if what I am going to say will sound silly or if you will feel the same way. I don't even know where to begin…. well I do but its hard."

Ginny thought about what it could be. When she realised Harry was waiting for a response she said, "Well shoot, try me."

"Okay, but promise me you wont laugh?"

"I wont I promise," she touched his hand in reassurance, surprisingly Harry held her hand. (This was a shock for Ginny but she was enjoying it much to her surprise.) He got up off the bed and lifted the chair and set it in front of Ginny. He sat down so he could look at her properly, face to face. He paused for a moment then took both of Ginny's hands into his hands.

"Ginny, I …um.." he stumbled yet again, "Lately, well not just lately, for a long time really. Ginny I have had feelings for you." the last three words gradually got quieter until they were a barely audible whisper. Then all of a sudden Harry blurted out, "Ginny I love you" now this time these words were loud and clear. He looked up at Ginny to see a tear trickle down her face. He lifted a hand and gently removed the tear with his thumb. He said, "Oh Ginny don't cry."

She looked up into his amazing emerald eyes, she paused then said, "You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that," she pulled him into a hug, while she whispered, "I have loved you since that day I first laid my eyes on you! I still do but even more than I ever did."

Now Harry had a tear in his eye, many times he had thought of the day when he told Ginny of is feelings only to discover it was a million times better than he had imagined! He had Ginny at arms length, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, they were full of happy tears though Ginny blinked them back. He asked, "Will you go out with me."

"YES!!!! Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," she screamed, "Of course I will!"

Ginny stood up, she was about to leave when Harry pulled her into a hug. It felt so nice to be in his arms, they fitted together perfectly. Ginny looked up to Harry and as she did so he leaned down to give her a kiss. This startled Ginny but she returned the kiss as the feeling she got from such a simple thing was so amazing. They stayed kissing for quite sometime when "BOY!! GET DOWN HERE! WHAT TIME OF THE DAY DO YOU CALL THIS! SLEEP ALL DAY, YOUTH OF TODAY!"

At this Ginny and Harry sprung apart as if they were scolded. Both having a terrified look on their faces as they heard Vernon still swearing and now coming up the stairs.

"Im coming Uncle Vernon. Im getting dressed and I would rather you not come in as I have basically no clothes on." At this both Harry and Ginny blushed. She gave him one last kiss on the lips, a hug then she stepped back and said, "By the way mum was saying that later someone could come and get you to bring you back to the Burrow. If you're lucky I will be that person." With that she turned and jumped into the fire shouting 'The Burrow' and she was gone. But Harry could have swore just before she went he got a wink.

Meanwhile Uncle Vernon was approaching the door of Harry's bedroom, he paused as he heard voices. He went up to the door, hesitating before barging in. Harry jumped and at the same time turning to see his uncle. "BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING. WHO WAS HERE? WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?" lowering his voice he said, "I will NOT have your folk in _MY _house is that clear?"

"Crystal" Harry said this with a tone of sarcasm. Which his uncle failed to pick up.

Vernon turned to leave while muttering, "What does he think he is doing bringing his bloody people into my house. Never will he again." And with that he shut the door with rather a loud bang. Harry realised something as he went over to Hedwig. He forgot to tell Ginny not to tell anyone yet as he would rather be there. He quickly went to his desk, found a quill, ink and parchment. He quickly scrawled the letter as he knew his uncle and aunt were waiting for him make an appearance. The letter was short and said :

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Remember mum's the word (this means don't say anything yet). Please wait until I get there then if your brothers want they can beat me up. (Don't you dare laugh at that! Well you can if you want Im sorta laughing but altogether scared of your brothers.) _

_Hope to see you soon _

_lots of love_

_Harry_

_xoxox_

_P.S. Can you come at 2 to pick me up? And only you? Wink Wink_

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig, opened the window and let her fly out. Harry groaned as he walked downstairs as he heard his uncle and aunt discussing how Harry had no respect, but not even this could dampen Harry's spirits as he had Ginny; He felt like the luckiest guy ever!!


	3. Ginny's Return

**Chapter 3 - Ginny Returns Home **

Ginny spun round and round, colours and images blurred as she whooshed through the floo network, when all of a sudden she fell flat on her face. She groaned then stood up whilst dusting the soot of her. Her mother came into the living room after hearing a thump Ron was home, and as usual he was sleeping a small number of snores escaping every few breathes. He didn't even stir at all the noise and commotion going on of Ginny coming home. Almost immediately she was bombarded by questions from her mother, Molly Weasley.

"Ginny dear, Who?What?Where?Why?" Molly asked.

"What is this twenty questions? Plus Im fine," Ginny assured her mother, "Okay, lets start from the top; Who - Colin Creevey from school, What - I wanted to and I did tell someone…..must've been the twins; Where - well Colin's, don't worry we had lunch, not as good as your food mum don't worry; Why - because we had stuff to catch up on and he wanted to show me something. Why? is that okay?"

At this point Ron grunted awaking, as he watch his mother face turned red with anger. He picked up a quidditch magazine pretending to read, he was really listening to the conversation between mum and sister. He was peeking over the top watching carefully as not to get caught eavesdropping. Both Ginny and Ron were surprised when their mum said, "Okay, as long as you were safe and had good food, I suppose that's something." Her mother turned and went back to the kitchen.

Ron lowered his magazine, sighing he looked up at Ginny and said, "You were lucky, mum could've lost it there." He sniggered, Ginny let out a giggle too. Ginny just shrugged turning to go to the kitchen to tell her mum she would go pick up Harry from his Aunt's house that after noon. Before she could moved very far Ron grabbed her arm and said, "Anything you wanna tell me Gin? You wouldn't be that happy coming from Colin's house. "

"Nope, not that I know of, why?" She looked away removing her arm from his grip and headed towards the kitchen. She was going to talk to her mum about Harry. Ron wasn't going to buy this he knew Ginny and she was acting…..different. She was far to happy to have been at Colin's house; Colin certainly couldn't do that. Something was up and he was going to find out….with the help of Hermione, who was coming over that afternoon. He got up to talk to his mum, he was going to tell her he would pick up Hermione, which left Harry needing picked up.

He walked into the kitchen and caught the end of the discussion his mum and sister were having.

"Yes dear certainly you can pick up Harry which leaves Ron for Hermione. Oh he will be pleased." Her mother answered her but had the feeling her mum wasn't paying attention to her, but was still happy to the fact she was picking Harry up.

Ron walked in and said, "Mum I will get Hermione. Ginny why do you wanna pick up Harry?"

"Well smarty pants, if you go pick Hermione up then who is left for Harry? Because Percy and Dad are at the Ministry, Bill and Charley aren't here and Fred and George are at the joke shop. Mum's working in the kitchen cleaning for Harry. So who do you suggest we send? The owl?" Ginny laughed at how she just scundered her brother. She felt good because she was always picked on by her brothers and she decided to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Okay then you go." Ron replied.

"Mum Im gonna clean of then go get Harry. I thought maybe we could get lunch then come back here? That will still give you enough time to finish the kitchen and whatever else. Bye."

"Okay dear bye then. Oh here you go here is a few sickles." her mum handed her a few sickles, "you can go to Diagon Alley instead of a muggle place."

"Okay, bye."

Ron turned to walk out but his mum stopped him and gave him a few sickles too saying, "You take Hermione for lunch too dear only go somewhere else from Ginny." Ron looked at his mother for a minute then she winked at him. He said , "Okay well I wil go get ready then head off."

Ginny went to her room and got out a pair of shorts and a vest top, both of a khaki colour. She was too hot and she wanted to impress Harry. Her mum recently had here fireplace joined to the floo network so she could floo to her friends and talk to them via floo. She bent down, picked up floo dust and shouted, "Harry Potter's Bedroom." Her head spun round then stop abruptly in Harry's fireplace. Luckily he was sitting there. He jumped at the sound of her coughing, he turned round to see her head poking out of the fire.

"Hey gorgeous, what you want?" He lent down and give her a peck on the lips. It was kind of funny as they were both on hands and knees.

"Well mum said you could come over early and I was just checking it was okay? She gave me money to go to lunch in Diagon Alley, You wanna go?"

"Tell you what Im ready now so I will floo to your bedroom leave my trunk, we can head for Diagon Alley from there but I will pay it can be a kinda……kinda …a date. Would that be okay?"

"That would be great, you're the best Harry Potter. Hand me your trunk and then you can floo over trunkless. By the way just say 'The Burrow - Ginny's Room' that will bring you straight here and mind you day it clear you know what happened before." She laughed and he joined in.

"Okay I will b right there I will just tell my Aunt, not that she will care." He came back after a few minutes. Ginny was gone. He jumped into the fire shouting "The Burrow - Ginny's Room".

He felt quite queasy as he didn't like travelling with floo as something usually went wrong. All of a sudden he fell out, he rolled over to find Ginny standing directly above him laughing. She held out a hand and pulled him up.

When he was up he asked, "Have I said hello yet?" Ginny shuck her head. "Well here goes." As he did he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He was about to pull away when she pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, he was happy and pulled her in putting his hands around her waist. He pulled away and whispered, "We had better go……we will continue this later." At this he winked, she nodded and took his hand a both stepped into the fire saying, "The Leaky Cauldron."

They were both pulled round and ended up at the Leaky Cauldron nearly toppling out onto one another. But Harry tried his hardest not to let that happen in such a public place. They stepped out of the fireplace brushing of the soot. Harry turned to Ginny took her hand and went to talk to Tom the owner of the pub.

"Tom, Can we go on through?" Tom nodded and winked, "Come on Gin."

"Since when do you call me Gin and what are you up to?" She inquired.

"Well I owled him just before I came to you r house, I have a surprise but don't worry its okay. Do mind if I call you Gin?"

"No, its okay to call me Gin I like it especially from you," She smiled, "What do you mean surprise?"

"Really Gin its okay," he squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. He pulled her in front of him and covered her eyes. She let out a squeak of surprise but obliged. He put one arm around her waist to assure her it was okay. He lead her down what seemed a long corridor and turned right, he paused whispered a password and push the door open bringing Ginny still inside eyes covered. He removed his hand but she still had her eyes closed. He whispered in her ear, "Its okay Gin you can look now." She opened her eyes and gasped. There in front of her was a candle lit table for two. With one rose of the purest white lying on her dinner place along with a small velvet box, bigger that a ring box but smaller that a necklace box.

She turned round hugged Harry and sobbed, "Its p-p-perfect."

He moved her to arms length wiping away the tears. he gave her a kiss and led her to the table pulling out her seat and handing her the rose. She looked at the small box and opened it, she was speechless, inside was the most beautiful bracelet. She moved her gaze from the box, she paused then asked, "Is this for me?"

He nodded and replied with, "Do you see any other beautiful young lady in this room?" She jumped up from her chair and went to Harry pulling him into a bone-crushing hug much like her mother's. She gave him a kiss then returned to her seat.

"You can order what you want the menu is there, then when we go back what about telling your family tonight at dinner?"

They eat their lunch, talking about all they could think of when Harry looked up at the clock. "Ah…. Gin hate to ruin the moment but look at the time! You go on home and in will be home to your house in a few minutes I have something to buy I will only be five minutes"

Ginny got up giving Harry one last kiss. "If mum asks were you are I will say your aunt wanted to talk to you for am I minute."

"Okay, I will be there ten minutes maximum." Harry got up leaving behind Ginny. He went to pay Tom when Ginny shouted one last good bye, she disappeared into the flames.

He paid Tom. He turned walked out of the pub to the backyard, He tapped the wall three times then it opened to reveal Diagon Alley. He quickly rushed to the flower shop and bought three bunches, one each for Ginny, Molly and Hermione. He walked out literally running to the Weasley joke shop. He went in and was pounced on by George and Fred.

"Now what can we do for you Harry. You're coming over tonight right?"

"Actually I am going now I was just wondering could you do a firework display for me? Its for Ginny wanna ask her out. But before you jump down my throat I wanted to ask you first, and as you know I would _never_ do anything to hurt Ginny I love her too much."

Both Fred and George gave Harry a manly hug shaking their heads. "Yes Harry, Well what do you want the fireworks to say?"

"Well, I dunno. Something like - _Mr & Mrs Weasley, Do you give me permission to date your daughter Ginny Weasley? I love you Gin. Harry xxx_ " he paused, "Is that okay?" Fred pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes while George pretended to blow his nose loudly on his sleeve. Fred eventually said, "Harry that's perfect Ginny will love you soo much! Dad will be impressed." They gave Harry identical grins and said, "We will take care of it, Now hadn't you better get back to your soon-to-be girlfriend?"

"Yep well bye for now. Do you mind if I use your fireplace to floo home?..... I mean the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"Of Course. Mum would be delighted to hear you call the Burrow your home. Well of you go, we wont say a word."


	4. A surprise, A Question, A Concent

**Chapter 4 - Ginny's surprise / Permission **

Harry returned home to the Burrow, trying as hard as he could not to fall over as he came out of the fire because he did not want to crush the flowers.

Ginny was waiting ob the sofa with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was about to fling her arms around him when he glanced at Ron and Hermione. She took the hint and winked, he mouthed the word "Later". He gave a bunch of flowers to Ginny, one to Hermione and one to Mrs Weasley who was in the kitchen. He returned to the living room only to be jumped on by Hermione with a hug. She shouted, "Thank-you. They're lovely." in his ear.

Ginny turned to Harry giving him a hug just like Hermione, but whispered, "Play along, okay."

"Harry your trunk is still in my room. You wouldn't mind helping me lift it would you? She asked Harry.

"Oh, yea I forgot about that. I'll help." Harry headed towards the door to go as Ginny ran passed him up to her room flowers in her hand. Harry walked upstairs he looked through the gaps in the banister watching Ginny move the flowers around the room, seeing how they looked in different places. He continued up stopping in the doorway, he watched her smiling.

"Something wrong with the flowers?" He inquired.

"Oh, no ….well….it's just no-one has ever given me flowers before." She walked over to give Harry a hug. He moved in closing the door over so no-one could see them, but they could hear if someone was approaching. He took her chin into his hand and raised her head until chocolate brown eyes met handsome emerald green ones. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She snaked her arms around her neck while he placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. he was moving his tongue along her lips seeking entry. He was allowed. They stayed like this for quite sometime until they heard Molly shouting upstairs.

"Children, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Get cleaned up and ready. It's a party for Hermione and Harry's arrival." At this they sprang apart, but came back for one last kiss.

"I love you Miss Weasley." Ginny blushed and said, "Yes Mr Potter I love you too. More than you know."

Harry lifted his trunk leaving Ginny's room heading for Ron's room. Ginny walked behind Harry carrying Hedwig's cage. They dumped the stuff on Ron's floor and desk. They turned and went back downstairs hand in hand until they reached the living room where they parted quickly. Harry walked behind Ginny into the kitchen. He took a seat between Fred and Ginny. When Fred realised Harry was there he winked at him, he bent over to whisper, "All set remember drop your fork."

They all sat round the table enjoying course after course until the courses were all finished. Mrs Weasley cleared the plates with the help of the girls. Harry dropped his fork as Ginny lifted the plate, but placed it back after the twins realised what he just did. The twins jumped up and went outside. They came back a few minutes later ushering everyone outside.

When everyone went outside Arthur and Molly sat down on the bench; Fred and George leaned against the wall; Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood at the bottom of the garden. It was dark so it was ok to hold Ginny's hand. She squeezed his hand she whispered in his ear, "Do you know what they're doing?"

"Not a clue." He lied but soon she would know. He whispered and incantation and the fireworks were off. They lit up the sky with every colour imaginable.

Slowly the message appeared in the sky. Harry watched Ginny with a smile on his face as she saw her name in the sky. Everyone went silent until Ginny, Molly and Hermione burst into tears. Ginny flung herself at Harry, while Ron comforted Hermione and Arthur helped Molly up off the bench and over to Harry. Molly pulled both of them into a motherly hug. Ginny gasped letting her mum know they couldn't breathe.

"Sorry dears," sobbed Molly, "Harry you've our permission. What a night." She gave each of them another hug. "Well everyone lets go inside give these to alone time. Fred, George, Ron that means now!"

"Two minutes mum then we will no fussing." Fred shouted in return.

"Just hurry you three. Oh! and Hermione too." Mr Weasley shouted over his shoulder.

They turned to Harry. Fred beside George, beside Ron who still had Hermione in his arms, still sobbing slightly. "Now" the twins chorused in unison. "If you hurt Ginny you have us to deal with." Ron made this clear to Harry. Ginny squeezed his hand to reassure him it would be okay.

"I wouldn't and couldn't I love her too much." He smiled at Ginny leaning down to kiss her.

The twins made pucking noises while Ron said, "At least wait until we get out of the way. We wouldn't like to loose dinner that quick. You've been warned. Ouch!" Hermione gave Ron a playful smack on the arm when he said his last comment. She leaned over and gave Ginny a hug. She whispered, "All I need is Ron now that you've got Harry your prince now I need mine."

Ron heard this and as Hermione turned round he kissed her. She stiffened up soon relaxing returning the kiss. She started to sob again as she pulled back. Ron hugged her tight and asked her what was wrong as he brought her to the bench. Amongst this Fred and George returned to the house. Ginny rolled her eyes while saying, "Finally." loud enough so Hermione and Ron could hear.

They walked to the big oak tree in the Weasley's garden. Harry sat down first then Ginny sat down on his lap. She gave him a hug and a small peck on the lips which turned into a kiss with so much love behind it that neither wanted to stop. Ginny finally pulled away resting her head on his chest. She yawned, she knew was tired but wouldn't spoil the moment by going to bed. She moved to lay her head on Harry's lap not saying anything, just enjoying being together. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair as she slowly fell asleep.

Harry moved Ginny slightly so he could get up. When he was up he picked Ginny up and carefully carried her back home. He got to the back door noticing Ron and Hermione had moved off the bench and either were inside or had gone for a walk. He went into the house, heading to the stairs hoping not to get caught with Ginny in his arms by the twins. As he walked up the stairs Mrs Weasley appeared above him on the landing. He couldn't help noticing Mrs Weasley had a tears in her eyes. He paused for a second, "Are you ok Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh yes dear, just being silly. You just remind me of someone I know." She wiped away the tears as she turned away to go to bed.

"W-who do I remind you of if you don't mind me asking?" Harry wondered who she was thinking of.

"Your parents Harry. Its only the eyes are different. Amazing isn't it. Well off you go I'll let you put Ginny in her room." She disappeared behind a door quietly as Harry continued to Ginny's room. He pushed open the door and walked to the bed, he pulled down the covers laying her on the bed. He pulled the covers back over her placing her shoes on the floor. He looked at her, she looked so cute when sleeping he thought. He placed a kiss on her lips walking away, but before he got to the door she said, "Harry, will you wait here until I fall asleep? Thanks for the kiss." She blushed slightly happy Harry couldn't see as it was dark.

"Okay Gin," Harry came back over, lifting her desk chair and sitting on it.

"No silly! You don't think I would let you sit there and be cold. Come lay don beside me." She patted the bed so Harry took off his shoes and climbed in beside her. He put his arms around her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She snuggled closer resting her head on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead saying, "Goodnight."

"Thanks for tonight Harry." She looked up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It was no bother especially for the one I love." Harry could feel his cheeks heat up but ignored it. He was with Ginny and it didn't matter.

"I love you t……" With that she fell asleep, her rhythmical breathing slowly lulling Harry to sleep forgetting where he was - in _Ginny's_ room; in _Ginny's_ bed.


	5. Blushing, Letters, Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5 - Diagon Alley/ Harry's Present**

Harry awoke up the next morning, he looked around the room, this wasn't Ron's room but _Ginny's_ room. He looked down to find Ginny still asleep in his arms. He smiled as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face, but came to his senses. She gave a small groan, waking up she found Harry looking at her. "Morning sleeping beauty." She smiled, looking over at Hermione's bed.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones." She chuckled as she said this.

"So, feel like making them squirm?" He winked at her as he pulled her out of bed as he led her to Ron's room where sure enough they were asleep in each others arms. Ron looked up as heard Harry and his sister trying to stifle their laughter. He went red so his head was coloured as his hair. Ginny put a finger to her lips then pointed to Hermione. Ron winked and kissed Hermione's cheek. She rolled over and opened her eyes realising she was in _Ron's _room. He pointed to Ginny and Harry who were about to leave. She went red and was about to run out of the room when Ginny said, "It's ok 'Mione. We'll be in my room." She turned and left pulling Harry by the hand back to her room.

Individually they got ready and dressed. Harry used a summoning charm for his clothes and wash bag. When they were finished they went down to breakfast.

Mrs Weasley handed them letters, "Hogwarts letters dears, Ginny your envelope seems….bigger."

Ginny quickly opened her letter to find a silver badge with PREFECT graved on it. She was ecstatic and jumped up and down eventually pulling Harry into a hug. He gave her a quick kiss as Molly had her back turned. Minutes later a horde of footsteps could be heard coming downstairs. Fred, George, Ron hand-in-hand with Hermione appeared in the doorway as Harry gave Ginny another kiss. They walked over making gagging noises.

"So lovebirds how was last night? Any snogging?" Fred high-fived George as he saw not just Harry and Ginny squirm but Ron and Hermione.

"So everyone got a little bit of lovin' last night except us! Well Fred." George gave Fred a playful hug pretending to feel rejected, then continued, "Well we will take our love elsewhere."

"Leave them alone dears, you have Angelina and Katie? They are your girlfriends are they not. " She winked at Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Fred and George were now fuming.

"Mum you - you - you said you wouldn't say anything." Fred shouted.

"So it is true then?" Ron looked up at his brothers.

"Eh… no-well- NO! Leave us alone. We will go to Diagon Alley later and see you at dinner." They both apperated immediately to Diagon Alley as the kitchen erupted in giggles. The twins reappeared a few minutes later red in the face, "We forgot we need money and our lists. We will wait for you guys call us when you are ready to go we will be in our room."

Half an hour later everyone in the Weasley household was ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Right. Now everyone is ready we shall go through using the floo. Remember to say your destination loud and clear, especially you Harry. Ginny dear you go first, then Harry, then Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. Oh! Fred, George we can apperate, if you want go ahead now." Four pops later and everyone was in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

"All pair off please and stick to your buddy! Right we will have Ron with Hermione, Fred with George, me with your father and Ginny and Harry. Right now that's done lets go to Gringotts? We will meet at two at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny what would you like for getting prefect?"

"I got what I want mum it's ok. I've got Harry" Harry took her hand but she hugged him forgetting her mother was there. He winked at Molly and she said, "Could I have a word Harry dear."

Harry moved to the side slightly with Molly so Ginny couldn't hear. "I will get her something. Have you any idea what? Is there a ball what about dress robes?"

"Yes dear that would be lovely I was thinking that myself. I heard from Arthur that there might be a ball this year." With that Molly winked and walked off with Arthur.

Sometime after Gringotts……

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron where all looking at robes and Harry and Hermione were looking at dress robes. "Hermione could you ask Ginny to try on a pair of dress robes or get her measurements I told Molly I would get her a new set for being prefect."

"Sure thing Harry I wil go ask the lady to take her measurements and ask her what would be best with Ginny." Hermione found the lady and came back to Harry.

"Now what do you want? You should get complimentary robes so then you will both look a million dollars!" She went through the rails and pulled out several boys robes and several girls robes and divided them into pairs.

"The gold ones for Ginny and the green ones for me?" Harry was unsure.

"What a wonderful combination. Now will I have them wrapped up for you?" She disappeared before Harry could even reply. Harry went to the counter paying up and leave with Ginny hand in hand.

When they had finished they all went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Molly and Arthur were waiting as expected at a table with 8 bottles of butter beer waiting to be drank by the Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione.

Soon all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were home at the burrow separating to go deposit their bags of school equipment and clothing. Hermione and Ginny went to their room and closed the door. Hermione was about to talk to Ginny when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ginny shouted.

"Hey Gin. Can I talk to you a minute? Don't worry its nothing bad. Hermione could you give us a minute?"

"Sure I will go find Ron." Hermione winked at Ginny and was gone.

"Harry is everything okay?" Ginny started to think of things that could be wrong.

"No Gin I just have something for you that's all. Just promise me that what I give you, you wont say that I shouldn't have?" He pulled the bag out from behind his back and Ginny's eyes started to widen. It was quite a large bag. She pulled the robes out when she could see them in the full light she gasped.

"H-Harry they're b-beautiful," She sat them on the bed and ran to hug him. He pulled her back a bit until she was at arms length. He wiped away several tears. Pulling out his wand he locked the door. He turned back all his concentration on Ginny. He bent down and gave her a what he had intended being a short kiss but she pulled him in while putting her arms round his neck, as he put his hands on her waist making the kiss deeper than intended. After a few minutes he pulled away pulling her into a hug. "Would you mind showing them to your mum just I heard there was a ball and told her I was going to get you some."


End file.
